Turning Tables
by 12BlueRoses
Summary: Rogue travels back in time on a mission to give the Unity Squad an edge against the Red Skull. She must replace her past self long enough to complete this mission without doing irreparable harm to the timeline. Her only help? Deadpool and the White Queen. A lot of Romy but there is also some Roguepool, just bear with me there. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

(Yes! You did see it in the summery. This is a fic that has both some Romy and Roguepool, so just bear with me, I'm a hardcore Romy fan I'm just really loving the dynamic between the two in Uncanny Avengers and I wanted to explore it a bit. This fic would take place just after Pymtron and Zombie Hulk though the conclusion to that is not out at the time I wrote this. I involved Emma even though she seemed to be MIA for a while just because I always liked the dynamic between her and Rogue in the comics. This would of course be a little AU. I am planning to update this fic at least once a week, more if I have the time to devote to writing. I have to go over the timelines of my other fics so I can update them because I don't want to give up on them. But I really hope that you enjoy this one. Rated M for content as you will soon see and yes, I did change my name.)

 **Chapter 1**

Her back slammed back against the wall with such force it would have shattered the spine of any normal woman but it wasn't pain that darkened her emerald eyes and dilated her pupils but pure lust. Her fair skin flushed with her desire, starting in her cheeks and spreading down her chest; a blush that could be seen where her uniform had been shredded by their earlier activity. His body crashed against hers before she could push off from the wall, pinning her against the hard surface and she was once again aware of his hard, muscular form. Their earlier exertion had sped up her heart rate and caused her breath to out in pants but that wasn't what kept her chest heaving against his now. Bringing her hands up, she attempted to push him away but he kept his chest flush against hers and her arms were all but useless. Her fingers clawed restlessly at the wall behind her as she stared futily into his dark eyes through the disheveled platinum locks that had fallen into her face during the struggle. Green eyes, bored into his, commanding him, daring him to go on but for once, he wasn't about to let her call the shots and he was going to be to one controlling the situation. Bringing one knee up, he wedged her thighs apart as he slid a hand down to her core and stroked her through her uniform. Stars flashed before her eyes; driving her already growing arousal up tenfold; the ache that had been growing between her legs had gone from simmer to a rapid boil and she cried out in response. Strong digits pushed against her harder, stroking faster, driving her higher and higher towards plains of ecstasy. Her own delicate-looking fingers dug into the brick wall behind her with a strength unparalleled by few beings and the brickface crumbled into red dust. Unashamed of reveling in the pleasure coursing through her, moans and soft cries escaped the throat of the woman once known only as Rogue. As she writhed against the wall, driven to a lusty-haze by incredibly skilled fingers, somewhere in the part of her brain still capable of coherent thought, she wondered how she had let any of this happen and how she could just ignore her responsibilities. There was the mission to think of, they were on a tight schedule and the very future of their world was literally resting on their shoulders. Then there was the fact that she was part of the Avengers leadership and he was technically her subordinate. Then again, technically, they had been fired by Captain America himself so the fact that anyone in the Squad followed her orders was merely out of some odd sense of loyalty.

The plain truth of the matter was, she didn't want to stop; she was a little tired of having the weight of the world on her shoulders and having to watch her behavior of every second of every day. And he understood. And from the feeling of his own arousal pressing against her thigh told her that he felt the same. Her inner muscles clenched involuntarily at the though of him entering her and she knew that if he didn't take her, she would burst. It was then that she felt the blade he pulled from seemingly nowhere and created a slit in the crotch of her uniform, eliciting a gasp from her lips. His hand ripped her panties out of the way before his fingers plunged into her slick depths. Two at once and then a third, not bothering to be gentle, knowing that she didn't want gentleness, she didn't want him to be tender with her and he would be happy to comply. His fingers did not just pump in and out of her, they twisted and teased her as his thumb continued to stroke her sensitive flesh. Lids fluttered closed; she was getting closer to her release; she could feel it building and she was waiting to feel her body head down that road she back off from even if she wanted to. It was then that she felt his ministrations change; his touch became feather-light and almost non-existent before stroking her roughly again. A desperate whimper left her as she shifted her hips against her hand, unashamed of what she wanted and he pressed his hard bulge into her thigh in response.

"You want it, snow-streak?" he growled into her ear, his breath sending a wonderful shiver through her.

"Yes," it came out in a whimper. She was so tired of taking charge and carrying the load it was nice to let someone else take command, even in this bizarre situation.

"Ask for it."

"Please?" It was once again, a small whimper but she wrapped a leg around his waist and tilted her hips against him. He pulled her other leg around him and bucked against her. One arm went around her waist while the other slipped between them to tease her again and she rocked her hips against him, desperately.

"Ask for it!" He pressed his forehead to hers and her eyes flew open to meet his chocolate gaze once more. "And say my name."

Her desire was almost painful now she was gasping now. "Please, Wade!"

 **XXX**

TWO WEEKS EARLIER:

"We have to find someplace else ta meet," she floated about six feet off the rubble that littered the burnt-out shell that once was their home. Anna Marie Raven, the Avenger and X-Man known as Rogue was stretched out, her fingers laced behind her head as though she were lying on the air and stared up at the sky where the roof had been.

"I'm working on it," Deadpool spoke up from where he lounged on his battered desk. "As soon as I sell this little gem at a loss."

"Just knock it down and be down with it," came the cultured voice, dripping with disdain. Emma Frost gazed about in disgust at the structure from where she sat in what was left of one of their office chairs. "It wasn't as if it was a palace before Ultron came calling. You might as well move into the pens at a stockyard."

"Ah kinda liked it," Rogue protested. "It had a history to it, never came across any of those ghosts Jericho talked about but it was kinda fun living in a place like this. Was starting ta feel like home."

"You ever get a feeling those ghosts were watching you in the shower?"

The gaze of both women slid over to the merc and Rogue answered: "No."

"Oh, yeah, me either."

"And that speakeasy was pretty fun," Rogue continued.

"Back to your proposal," Emma turned her attention back to Rogue as she sipped at a glass of Chambertin 76 that had been rescued from the rubble. "It's intriguing, if you can get there and back again in one piece."

"I can send everyone through," Doc Voodoo spoke up from his place, leaning against one of the supporting beams that had withstood the attack. "And I'm relatively sure that I could bring everyone back in one piece."

"Relatively sure?" Emma's delicate brows rose slightly. "Well I'm sold."

"Nothing's certain, Em," Rogue crossed her ankles and remained floating in the air. "Another reason for the small team. That and the fewer people that know about this the better our chances for succeeding. We're running out of time, what with the Inhumans setting everyone against each other, everything happening with Banner and Barton… Red Skull is being left ta his own devices and now that Rogers has disbanded the Squad, fired me and Wade there ain't anyone officially going after him. We need ta do something and we need ta do it now."

"Or then," Wade said, nodding his head. "If you want to look at it that way."

"Speaking of then," Emma crossed her long legs and steepled her fingers below her chin, her elbows propped up on the arms of the chair. "You're certain about the time. It would be the best opportunity? I didn't pay much attention to what was happening on the homestead during that time."

"It's the best time Ah can think of, almost nothing happening for a few weeks, it always stuck out in my mind actually. It was actually almost peaceful that year from Thanksgiving through the wedding. It was after the wedding when everything hit the fan."

"A sign that it shouldn't have happened."

"Meee-OW!" Wade responded and it earned him daggers from Emma.

"Three other telepaths in the house and Logan…" Rogue had to pause, it still tore at her heart that he was gone and she took a deep breath before she continued. "And Logan was already gone. Sabretooth would be the only obstacle but he was in his cell most of the time, easily avoided. Now for myself, could you take care of, well, me?"

"Your shields are impressive, more complex than Xavier's other students but its nothing that I can't handle. But this isn't just a matter of sneaking in and out of the mansion, we're talking about altering time."

"Great Scott!"

"Wade."

"We were all thinking it."

"And what about you?" Emma kept her focus on Rogue. "You are certain that you will be able to keep your shields up for however long this takes? You'll be in that house with four telepaths."

"Ah can handle them."

"And Remy?"

Rogue stiffened but stayed staring up at the sky. "Ah'm sure Ah don't know what you mean."

"You aren't the same woman you used to be, Anna. You don't think they'll notice? That he'll notice? You're not that tentative, insecure girl anymore. You're different, even in the way you carry yourself; you've been through hell and back since then. You've been a team leader, you've been an Avenger for the past few years and a very public division at that. Not to mention being part of the Avenger's leadership. Can you go back to being a little lamb?"

"Ah was never a little lamb, Em," Rogue finally turned her head to face the blond telepath. "Ah can do this. After what that maniac did ta Charles… Ah need ta do this. We need to give him a way to fight back."

"And coming face to face with him again?"

Rogue kept her gaze on the former White Queen as she sat up, sitting cross-legged in the air. "What are you getting at now?"

"We all know how Charles' death affected you. It took a long time for you to get through that, you came face to face with what Red Skull had done to him and you were the only one to have any contact with that little bit of him that was left behind. Do you fully appreciate just what you'll be walking into?"

"You think Ah can't do this?"

"I have never seen you fail at anything, Anna. I know you can do this, I just want to make sure that you're prepared." Emma's voice was matter of fact; she wasn't praising or coddling the Southerner; she was just speaking the truth. If there was anyone that could pull something like this off, it would be Rogue but she wanted to be sure all the difficulties and obstacles were clearly laid out before them.

Rogue held her gaze for a clock tick that seemed to last far longer, neither speaking and the two men witnessing the scene didn't dare make a noise. Finally Rogue nodded and gave Emma a wry smile. "Ah appreciate that."

"That was beautiful, ladies," Wade gushed suddenly. "Would a kiss be too much to hope for? A hug? A little hair stroking?"

"Wade!"

It took less than an hour to make all the preparations and the four participants were assembled in what was left of the old speakeasy beneath the theater. There would be no turning back now and Rogue wasn't about to deny the butterflies in her belly but they were in no way a deterrent. She had been practically raised to be a soldier; she had been dealing with life and death missions most of her adult life; she was doing what had to be done. Squaring her shoulders, she watched Jericho work his, well, voodoo and a glowing doorway bled into the thin air before them. She had already spoken to Janet and Pietro about holding down the fort but she didn't specify just what they were about to do. The fewer people who knew what they were doing, the better. Cable was aware of what they were doing but he had a defense against the Red Skull's stolen powers. She needed someone to carry on their mission in the even they didn't return. The four travelers stepped through the portal; stoically silent save for Deadpool and his rendition of Huey Lewis and the News' Back in Time.

( **A/N** : Please review! P.S I'm not sure if Voodoo could do something like this but eh, lol.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry about the delay, my work schedule and the holiday kept me from working on this chapter. I also had a little trouble with Deadpool's dialogue but I got some help from the best Deadpool roleplayer I know. Credit for his dialogue here goes to Katana-Rama. I have both past and present Rogues in this chapter so I tried to differentiate by calling present day Rogue Anna so I hope its not too confusing.)

 **Chapter 2**

One moment they were in the basement speakeasy of the ruined theater and the next… they were still in the basement speakeasy. Dusty and dank, no one had entered the room in decades; the faint scurrying sounds in the darkness around the group told them that the only residents were rats. They were in the past, at least before they Unity Squad had taken over and the faint patter of rain on the street had replaced the noise of the construction. The group stood for a few moments, not moving or speaking, just glancing around the room as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop; after nearly two minutes, it never did. Rogue wrinkled her nose slightly as the heavy dust in the air made it slightly difficult to breathe; they would need to get out of there soon before they all choked on the grim that hung heavy around them. They weren't sure at the moment that they had actually gone back to the time they sought, at least not until they left the speakeasy and out into the world but they all seemed rather hesitant to move. Beside her, Emma choked a bit on the dust and Rogue knew they had to head out. Boldly stepping toward the stairs, she tested the stairs even though she could easily fly to avoid any rotted wood but she seemed to take it upon herself to make sure the stairs were safe for her team. All boards creaking but solid, Rogue lead her silent team through the secret passage to the old stage which was nearly as dilapidated but the air was not as thick. The thought that perhaps it was Voodoo's ghosts that had made the air in the speakeasy so thick flitted through her mind but she pushed it out as she looked around the rotting theater that would briefly be her home. As they picked their way through the crumbling building, the sound of the rain grew louder and Rogue couldn't help but remember the clear fall sky they had left behind. Almost clear. Her head had ached before they left; it told her that there were traces of T-mist in the air and her hand tightened around the handle of the small valise she had brought along containing the vials of green liquid that had been keeping her alive since her initial exposure. She knew they were in the past, even if the condition of the theater wasn't a tell, she could already tell by the air quality. Her headache was easing up. Lightening flashed under the door of one of the many secret exits and downpour was almost deafening. The heat had not been turned on in the building, probably for decades, and icy air permeated the building but the southerner almost relished it. Her head was feeling better incrementally and as much as she wanted to just stand still to enjoy the sensation, she knew she needed to press on. She had almost gotten used to the perpetual ache and she almost would have happily sank down in the dust to relish the feeling. _"And miles to go before I sleep."_ Never had lines in a poem resounded so much for her but she could relate so much right now. But she had too many promises to keep right now.

The darkest evening of the year… The sky was pitch black and the tattered awning above the back door offered little shelter from the pounding rain. Rogue! Emma's telepathic alert brought everything into sharp focus and they were all instantly on alert as a figure obscured by a large black umbrella brazenly headed towards them. The click of Deadpool's guns cocking were loud in her ears but she knew he wouldn't fire without her say. They waited for the lone man in his trench coat slashed through the puddles. It was then that Rogue noticed that the approaching figure was wearing rainboots; yellow rain boots. Like the Gorton fisherman. Blinking at the boots, Rogue's puzzled, green gaze slid up to the man's face as the umbrella lifted slightly. Relief and bewilderment swept through her as she recognized the face of the man in the yellow boots.

"Ms. Raven?"

She hadn't realized that Wade had stepped in front of her until she found herself staring over his shoulder at the newcomer.

"Mr. Blankman."

"Yes," the handsome thirty-something man nodded, with a wry smile. "I'm told you've already met me."

"Or will."

"Will?" Emma prodded from behind her.

"Irene's solicitor. Ah met him when Ah found out that Ah was her sole heir. He told me that we had met before but Ah didn't recall. Maybe this is what he meant."

"Our firm was given specific instructions to meet you and your group on this day, at this hour."

"Since 1885?!" Wade piped up hopefully.

"1985 actually."

"Damn. So close."

"My father was Ms. Adler's solicitor as well," Blankman said, the wry smile still on his face as he extended his umbrella towards Rogue and Emma. "I've long since ceased to question anything having to do with her account. I have a car waiting for your party just outside the alley."

Ten short minutes later, they were all slightly damp but settled in a long, black limousine with the heater humming and thawing cold fingers with Emma complaining about the smell of wet dog. Wade made a point of sniffing himself before rooting through the bar and produced a bottle of bourbon. Rogue sipped from a crystal goblet that had been passed to her and allowed the liquid to burn down her throat as she listened to Blankman go over the accommodations that her foster mother had apparently set up for them decades before the plan had even thought of it. Irene to the rescue. A penthouse apartment in Manhattan, accounts, cars and anything else they would need was available to them. Shaking her head, Rogue could only let out a humorless chuckle and finish off her bourbon. Somehow, the fact that Irene had set all that to help her accomplish her mission didn't feel any better; she actually felt a little more weary than she had before. And miles to go before I sleep. The clink of the bottle meeting her glass caught her attention as she watched Wade pour her a second serving and she passed him a grateful grin. She really needed that drink and he knew it. An hour later, she was standing in her plush suite in a silken bathrobe and watching the rain pelt down on her balcony with her toes sinking into the soft carpet. Blankman had left his card, instructions for the accounts and everything she would need during her stay, making sure she had everything she needed before he left them to explore the penthouse complete with fully stocked closets and kitchen. She stood staring out at the rain-soaked city-scape with the fire blazing in the fireplace, giving off the only light in the room when a knock sounded on her door. She bade her visitor enter just as she heard the clock on her mantle strike midnight. Wade stepped forward soundlessly on the thick carpet and plopped himself down in one of the overstuffed wingchairs by the fire. She hadn't asked him to join her beforehand but they had been spending a good deal of time together lately that it didn't seem unnatural for him to be there. He stayed silent while she watched the rain fall, waiting until she was ready to speak. She felt like weariness was wafting off of her and as much as she wanted to lay down to wallow in it, she wouldn't allow herself to do it.

Leaving the windows, Anna Marie strode over to the other wingchair by the fire and small table where the cup of peppermint tea she made earlier sat cooling. Settling in and lifting her mug, which was surprisingly still hot, she brought it to her lips for a sip. She was hoping it would help her sleep. She would be facing her family soon; the X-Men and attempt to slip into her old life and pretend that she was her former self. It was a little nerve-wracking; she had to blend into her old life perfectly and not allow her nearest and dearest know that she wasn't quite her old self. All while trying to complete her mission. She was grateful to have help.

"Ah already went over everything with Emma but Ah might need you to help with, well, me," she spoke at last, staring at the fire over her mug. "If Emma can't get through mah shields we might need some other way ta subdue mah past self. Or at least distract me, her, until Emma can get through. Ah'd prefer to avoid mah past self seeing me an' y'all are the only one who could take what Ah can dish out."

"Go toe to toe with the Mississippi Marauder?" Wade chuckled at the thought. "Shit, that's gonna be weird. Especially with you watching me take you out. Though if you wanted to jump in a tussle with your past self… That would give me a few years of happy dreams by the way, weird but very happy but what else is new. Just how far do you want me to take that? You're way more invulnerable with Wonder Man's juice, right?"

"Ah was plenty invulnerable back in the day," she lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug. "Just no permanent damage."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Emma can take care of any odd memories," Rogue waved a hand dismissively and crossed her long legs before drinking more of her tea. She paused a moment when she noticed Wade perusing her curvy limbs and she found that she didn't mind. "Emma knows how to navigate the rat's nest that was mah mind back then, she's had a little experience and it should all be over quickly."

"Right, strict time table."

"Voodoo is keeping that portal open and then there's the fact that Ah'm gonna be messin' with mah own memories, not ta mention everyone else's. The longer we're here, the more chance we have of screwing up the timeline, but Ah don't have to tell you that."

"Yes, but it needs to be in the narration somewhere to set up the ticking clock for the plotline."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Strict timetable," beneath his mask, his eyes were still glued to her legs. "Got it."

"Am Ah crazy ta be doubting this plan right now?"

"Hell no," His masked face slid up to her face. "Yes, but no."

"Thanks for clarifying."

"Even if you're doubting it now that we're all the way back here, you just going to scrap it and go back?"

"Hell no."

"There ya go."

"Wade-"

"Don't get sappy on me, Snow-streak."

"Fair 'nuf."

"So, how about we take that mattress over there for a test drive."

"Goodnight Wade."

 **XXX**

She remembered that morning; the thunderstorm had rained itself out and by morning the sky was incredibly clear. The autumn sun was shining brilliantly, the air was crisp and clear; it was as close to perfect as a day could get. She could remember it clearly, sitting in the patio of the coffee shop and sipping her coffee. The coffee was bold and strong, a blend from somewhere in South America that paired incredibly well with her cherry almond danish. A dark pair of levis, a rich burgundy sweater that hugged her curves and a v-neckline that dipped lower than she usually wore created a pretty picture. She had loved those boots, she had worn them out, she remembered that and the charcoal wool scarf complimented the outfit well. Anna Marie watched her younger self from across the street with Emma and Wade at a coffee shop through her dark sunglasses. Her signature platinum streak was tucked under a beanie, much to Emma's dismay but she ceased her grumblings when Rogue threatened to dress like Gwen Stefani in her No Doubt days. Wade suggested she go for the Britney Spears school girl look which earned him a glare from Emma. A Sam Spade fedora and the turned up collar of a trench coat hid most of his disfigurement though Emma kept anyone from really focusing on them. Jericho stayed behind to do some sort of meditation to strengthen the portal though Rogue wasn't sure that she really understood but she trusted him. At the moment, she was just thinking that she remembered that as one of the best cups of coffee that she ever had. It was one of the only shopping trips she had ever had where she wasn't attacked and/or kidnapped, not even a slight harassment in the fitting room by her ex-boyfriend's father… She had gone shopping for an outfit for a date later that week with Remy and she had decided to go alone first thing in the morning.

"Ah almost hate ta ruin such a perfect morning for myself."

"You're away from the rest of the Brady Bunch and your defenses are down… or hers are," Emma sipped her coffee and gazed from behind her own sunglasses. "You'll get over it."

"And Ah should probably get used ta getting jumped in a fitting room."

"Please, please explain this to me," Wade leaned forward. "And lie to me if its not dirty."

They waited until her past self finished her coffee and headed towards a few specialty boutiques before following casually at a distance. Wade headed around the back of the building to enter through the stockroom as Emma and Anna entered through the front, waving off the sales girls so they could pretend to shop but still keep an eye on their quarry. They would communicate through com badges since Wade was resistant to Emma's telepathy. Past Rogue was a little immersed in her own mission of finding the perfect black dress that didn't expose too much skin and didn't notice the other women milling around her. She went the racks for nearly twenty minutes before happily taking a few selections into the dressing room. As soon as the velvet curtain was drawn, the sales girls along with two other customers, crumpled to the floor in a deep sleep and Anna flipped the closed sign over on the glass door. Wade emerged from the backroom, pulling on his mask, tossing aside his hat and the three visitors from the future headed towards the fitting room. Anna stepped back towards the stockroom so as not to alarm her past self too much, leaving her companions to deal with the situation. Her pulse quickened and part of her wished that she could call it off or find another way. Those were some very happy memories that she would be robbing her past self of; this was one of the less turbulent times in the X-Men, her relationship with Remy; she knew they didn't have a choice. Rip it off, Emma, she communicated to the blond telepath. Like a bandaid. Emma nodded to her and then to Wade before stepping back a bit, leaving Deadpool to take the lead.

"Ooooh baby!" In the shadows of the stockroom, Anna couldn't help the facepalm as Wade yanked the curtain open to reveal her past self standing in her matching black satin bra and panties. They should have done this sooner; while she was still out on the sales floor but they had her at a disadvantage now and though it stung her pride, Anna would have to let it play out… and allow her past self to battle Deadpool in her underwear. She didn't want to watch, it was too ridiculous; it was like watching a train wreck, she couldn't look away though she wanted to shut her eyes until it was over. Ridiculously horrible, and oddly erotic to watch herself practically naked struggling with Deadpool who had managed to get her in a headlock. Emma however was tucked in her own corner, shaking like a paint mixer from holding in her laughter at the scene.

The Rogue Deadpool was grappling with may have been younger, less experienced and angrier but those things didn't work in her favor. He had been her teammate for several months, he knew how she fought and the years since that moment in time had made her a better fighter. Anna wasn't as reliant on her powers anymore and she knew when to pull her punches. She also knew when not to. X-Men didn't kill. They fought to defend themselves and the innocent. Over the years, they all had more than a few moments when they did what they had to; there were times when she knew that she couldn't afford to pull her punches. Deadpool healed faster than Wolverine and though she was nearly invulnerable, he could still take her down if he really wanted to. Back then, Rogue would have ultimately been more concerned with not doing any permanent damage to him.

"Get awf o' me!" Anna heard her own voice from across the room, her drawl stronger with her anger and frustration at being unable to shake off the Merc.

"Sh- shut up!" Wade still had a hold on her from behind and was struggling to subdue her. "You're making this hard! Eheh, get it? Hard? Cause you- Stop struggling!"

"You dirty, rotten sonuva- oof!" Wade had managed to slam Rogue against the nearest wall and used his own body to pin her against it. Unable to get any leverage, Rogue thrusted her hips back against him and was caught off guard when she connected with something she didn't expect. "That had better be a gun, you sicko!"

"I guess you'd call it more of a sword…" It was then that Rogue suddenly went limp, causing Deadpool to lose his balance and she attempted to dart away as he toppled. She wasn't fast enough however, as he fell, he kicked out a leg to sweep hers out from under her and he was on her before she could get up. He went for her arms but she was flailing and slapping at him now. "Hey! St-stop! This is for your own good! You'll thank me later, missy!"

"Mother fu- OW!" Wade managed to pin both her wrists above her head.

"Does the professor know you use that kind of language? Oh! Hey now!" Rogue began to buck her hips against him in an attempt to throw him off of her. "Ya know, I'm getting some really mixed signals here."

As much as she tried to quell it, a faint stirring low in her belly disturbed her; it was like watching a dirty video of herself and Deadpool; like some really bad porn. Kind of hot and more than a little disturbing. Her pulse kicked up a notch and her breath quickened as she watched herself panting and bucking beneath Wade. She could only watch the scene but after another moment, as though he could feel her eyes on him, Wade looked up and his eyes locked on hers from behind the mask. Heat scorched her cheeks as she held his gaze, unable to look away, arousal sweeping through her and fought to push it away. This needed to end.

 _'Emma!'_ Anna managed to rip her gaze away and focus on the blond who had yet to be noticed by Rogue. Emma herself seemed to be rather focused on the scene as well, her amusement forgotten. _'Don't shout!'_ Emma's irritated reply came a little too loudly. ' _I'm barely keeping her masked from Charles and the other telepaths. She's projecting so much that even Jean would be able to pick her up. I can't knock her out as long as she's like this!'_

Anna's emerald gaze darted from Emma to Wade, this needed to end now and the only way it would was if Wade stopped pulling his punches. Gripping the com, she gave him the command: "Choke me."

He looked up at her startled, barely keeping his hold on the squirming woman beneath him. "This needs to end, Wade. Ah may have been invulnerable but Ah still needed to breathe! Choke hold, just enough to disorient and let Emma in!"

She had just asked him to choke her and a dark, slightly erotic thought flittered through her mind as she watched him release the wrists of her past self. Rogue, meanwhile, had noticed Deadpool focus on the open door of the darkened stockroom and she surmised that there must be someone in there calling the shots. As soon as she was released, she flipped onto her stomach and scrambled to get to her feet. Only to be trapped by Deadpool again. His left arm around her torso, trapping her arms at her side, his right arm went around her neck and began putting pressure on her throat. Gasping in air, Rogue began to claw at his arm before resorting to her strength and dug into his forearm with delicate-looking fingers that soon began to crush his bones. She may have been barely dressed but his suit covered him from head to toe and her strength was the only weapon she was left with. Even as her fingers damaged bone and muscles, his powers repaired his arm; he incrementally applied more pressure to cut off her air supply. Anna watched her former self struggle to take in air, the panic on her face and green eyes growing dim. "Frost!" Wade bellowed and Rogue finally noticed Emma though her eyes were already starting to glaze over. "I'm trying!" Emma snapped back and after another moment. "I'm in!" Rogue suddenly went slack and slumped in Wade's arms.

"Ugh!" Emma stood up straight, rubbing her temples and glared at Anna. "I don't want to have to do that again."

"Ah don't wanna see that again!" the southerner stared down at the prone body of her former self. "So much for no permanent damage. We shoulda planned this better."

"We didn't know that it would take so much to bring you down," Emma groused, heading towards the front of the store. "We should have just brought elephant tranquilizers. I'll call Doctor Voodoo to teleport us out. Get your… self, dressed in the meantime."

"At least you didn't have to fight yourself, Snow Streak," Wade was sprawled out beside the unconscious Rogue, catching his breath and allowing his limbs to heal. "That would have looked too weird… And kinda hot, actually."

"Pft," Anna went off to gather up the articles of clothing that had been strewn about during the fight. "Ah know y'all enjoyed some of that."

"What?" Wade scoffed and got to his feet as Anna straightened up again. "No! …Don't look at my crotch."

Green eyes cheekily slid down his costumed form to the bulge in his pants and then back up, she could swear she saw him squinting through his mask at her. Stooping down, she went about dressing her… self. "Don't worry, once Voodoo gets y'all back to the penthouse ya can clear the pipes and be right as rain."

"Though I guess I'm not the only one."

"Ah'm sure Ah don't know what you mean."

"Don't you?"

She glanced up at him, the heat creeping back into her cheeks as the images of herself rolling around the floor with Wade passed over her mind's eye until a brilliant blue flash from the front of the store distracted her. "If you two are finished with your bizarre eye-sex," Emma tossed in Rogue's discarded purse in at them and Anna busied herself in finishing her task. "Voodoo is here to take us back. This mission won't complete itself."

(A/N: Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you so much to those who read and posted reviews! I really do appreciate them, they help a lot in writing. I do apologize for the delay in posting but life likes to keep me from the fun stuff. There is some Romy in this chapter! There will be more in this fic but there will also be a little more Roguepool as well.)

Chapter 3

The impromptu sparring session in the boutique had disturbed them all more than they admitted and Emma called in, with the help of Blankman, a few people to help them relax. She had to reiterate to Wade that the professionals she was calling in were not prostitutes but masseuses. Confident that Emma would be taking care of her younger self and any stray memories, Rogue allowed herself to relax a bit. After a massage, facial and mani/pedi, Rogue headed to the mansion in a town car that she hoped she wouldn't have to explain. As luck would have it, the mansion was quiet when she arrived; a few residents were out on a mission and Jean had dragged Scott out to work out some wedding details. If her memory served, they would come back with enough Italian takeout for everyone. Laden with shopping bags, Anna sent the car back to the penthouse and headed into her former home. Originally, Rogue had only bought a little black dress but Emma convinced her that she should not let the closet full of clothes in the penthouse go to waste especially when the personal shopper hired by Blankman seemed to be very fond of Free People. The little black dress from the boutique was also tucked into one of the bags. Nostalgia slammed into Rogue like a sledgehammer as she stepped into the foyer and she nearly dropped her bags, her breath catching in her throat. Tears burred her vision and she had to swallow the lump that had formed; blinking back the tears, she was grateful that she was alone then. She would hardly be able to explain her reaction to merely walking in the door. Relief, fear, joy, heartache… It all flashed through her faster than she could grasp the individual emotions so they all melded together and swirled around her. It made her dizzy with emotions and she once again pushed it all down. I won't think about it now, I'll think about it tomorrow. Ugh, she rolled her eyes at the thought. Okay, Scarlet O'Hara. Though she could now relate more than ever with the legendary heroine. Some of the tension the masseuse had worked out earlier was starting to creep back into her shoulders so she took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to put away her clothes. Kicking off her boots, she left her bags in her room and padded down to the kitchen in her socks, bringing along two bottles of wine she had brought along from the penthouse with her. Scott and Jean had brought home delicious food that day but they had forgotten the wine, Rogue brought along some Stella Rosa, which Emma turned her nose up at but the sweet, sparkling wine was a favorite of Anna's. Rogue also pointed out that she had not exactly been a wine connoisseur so her selections should reflect that.

A little after 6pm and it was already dark outside, they would all be home soon so Rogue set to work creating a few appetizers and lit a few candles. She couldn't explain why she was doing all that; perhaps it was that she wanted that first night back to be comfortable and cozy. Letting the wine chill, she started bringing the food out to the dining room. As she headed back to the kitchen, she realized that someone had laid a fire in the dining room fire place and a glow from the doorway told her that there was another lit in the living room. That meant the other residents were beginning to filter in so she hurried back for the wine and glasses. Once in the kitchen, she stopped short; the wine was already uncorked and two glasses had been poured. Staring at the glasses, Anna tried to figure out just how someone had gotten past her without her seeing them.

"Too much t' hope dat wine's just for us, hein?"

A thousand butterflies fluttered around her belly and heat spread through her at the sound of his voice. He was behind her she felt like he was all around her, surrounding her and she was desperately hoping that the flush that had climbed into her cheeks wouldn't be noticeable. Damn him, how could he affect her like this after all these years?

"A nice fire, a little wine," her feet felt like they were glued to the floor as he moved closer and came to stand behind her. "Very romantic, _non_?"

"Ya mean until th' entire household descends on us?" she asked him dryly, as soon as she managed to dislodge her tongue from the roof of her mouth and moved to set up more glasses without turning around to face him. "Yeah, very romantic."

"No one's home yet," he was right behind her now, taking down the glasses that were too high for her to reach without taking to the air and setting them down on the counter. As he set the glasses down, he brought his hand back to rest on her upper right arm and she suppressed the very pleasant shiver that ran along her spine. His other hand came to rest on her waist as his body was suddenly flush against her back. "Whaddya say, _chere_?"

Get a hold of yourself, gal.

"Ah say another set o' hands would help me get this all set up sooner," she pushed down that warmth that was stirring too low for comfort. Turning around, however, her bravado faltered as she locked gazes with him. Those beautiful ruby orbs that drew her in, hypnotizing her and that smile that turned her knees to jelly. She wanted nothing more than to plaster herself upon him and have her way with his mouth. A short sleeve shirt and a battered pair of levis, why the hell did he look so good in everything? And nothing… naughty memories danced in her mind's eye.

"So many other t'ings I'd rather do wit' dis set o' hands," a devilish gleam in those dark eyes, his gaze swept over her and she felt as though he could see right through the turtleneck sweater she wore. His hungry eyes roved, unabashedly over her chest and another shiver swept through her as her pulse began to race. His hands were on her sides, stroking up and down from waist to hip then back up again as his gaze swept up from her breasts to her mouth. "Specially when it concerns you."

"Fresh," she replied flippantly, attempting to deflect the situation since she didn't think she could trust herself if he kept stroking her hip the way he was currently doing. He let out a chuckle at her answer and her heart fluttered.

"Just hopeful, darlin'," he whispered, his face moving in closer

He must have heard the sudden hitch in her breathing because he moved in closer, pinning her hips against the counter with his own. Her eyelids fluttered closed as desire swept through her; it had been way too long. He nuzzled her silky mane and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Her own gloved hands slid up his chest to his shoulders and she held them there, her fingers curling and fisting in his shirt spoke of her need. It had been way too long. There had been Erik and then Johnny but neither of them could ever compare to him. One of his hands slid up her back while the other continued to stroke her hip. She whispered his name and he straightened up; she opened her eyes, falling into his gaze. Those ruby orbs were ablaze with a desire that scorched her insides.

*SLAM*

The slamming of a door down the hall caused her to jump and shattered the moment; Bobby and Jubilee where bickering somewhere down the hall. "I was helping!" Jubilee was screeching. "You nearly set me on fire!" Bobby shouted back. Rogue turned back to the wine.

"Why don't ya take out the rest of these glasses an' Ah'll open up this other bottle?" Her voice took an almost chipper tone.

" _Chere_ -"

"Please, Remy?" Her tone was strained and he knew not to push it.

"Yeah, 'course…"

His steps faded away and she could hear more voices out in the dining room. She had wanted to kiss him but what else was new; she had always wanted to kiss him and she almost had. She had become used to having control and she had desperately wanted to give in. Another moment and she would have happily let him bend her over the counter; not the first time they had done that in the past, er, future… but she couldn't throw that big of a monkey wrench in the timeline. She would give anything to crawl into her room until they all went to bed but if she hid herself away then they would become concerned. She had always been one to put on a smiling front no matter how she felt inside. Never wanting to see pity in their eyes; it was second nature to pretend that nothing was bothering her and she would have to do that now. Picking up one of the glasses that Remy had poured, she brought it to her lips and gulped the sweet liquid down. Though delicious, it was nowhere near as bracing as a good shot of whiskey but it would have to do for now. Refilling her own glass, she set it on the tray with the bottle and remaining glasses before heading out to the dining room with it. Looking back, she wasn't sure how she managed to keep from dropping the entire tray upon entering the dining room and making an uncomfortable scene. They were all there; laughing, teasing, chatting and enjoying each other's company; like an old home movie come to life. Warren Worthington the Third in all his blue-skinned glory laughing with Hank and Bobby; both Betsy Braddocks on opposite sides of the room but still enjoying themselves. Jubilee, in day-glo everything in a rather animated conversation, at least on her part with the stately weather-goddess. Making her stomach clench painfully was the sight of Scott and Jean, being horribly mushy while in deep conversation with Charles Xavier. The loss of her loved ones, especially that of Charles washed over her and she struggled to clamp down on her emotions; there were four powerful telepaths in the room now and she couldn't afford even the smallest projection. How the hell was she going to do this?! Busying herself with pouring the wine, she knew her walls were in place but she could also feel her panic rising. She would have to face them all in a moment, for the rest of the night and for however long it took to complete her mission. Rogue was never one to turn tail and run but her mind was whirling now, trying to think up a strategic retreat.

That's when she felt it; a cool, soothing sensation curl up inside her head and she began to breathe a little easier. 'Emma.' The blond telepath must have been monitoring her and decided to intervene before panic took hold. Taking a deep breath, Rogue plastered a smile on her face and joined the fray; passing out glasses to those who didn't have them, picking up conversations as if they had been left off hours ago, instead of years. Moving over to stand beside Remy, who had joined Ororo and Jubilee, offering him a glass along with a slightly apologetic smile. The Cajun returned the smile and took the glass from her as he slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close but keeping things in neutral territory.

"Rogue, this was perfect!" The southerner jumped slightly before she could help herself as Jean approached her. It went unnoticed by everyone except Remy who glanced down at her and gave her shoulder a little squeeze; probably believing that she was still a little unsettled by their tête-à-tête in the kitchen. Rogue turned her attention to Jean and hoped her smile wasn't too strained as she faced two dead teammates as Scott had now come to stand beside Jean as she continued: "We thought we were so smart bringing all this food home for everyone but we completely forgot about the wine!"

"Ah just ran into a store ta get some chocolates and the wine caught mah eye," Anna gave them a slight shrug. "Lucky thing, Ah guess."

"It really was," Jean said with a grin. "It was the perfect touch. I swear, trying to cram all this wedding planning into one month with Christmas right around the corner, what were we thinking?"

"Ain't that what bein' a team is all about?" Rogue said with a grin of her own.

"If we can get through this and only forget the wine then I'd say that would be the ideal situation," Scott said with a chuckle. "But it's good to know we can count on the team to have our backs."

"Always, shugah," Rogue gave them a wink and raised her glass at them.

The evening turned into some sort of idealized memory; after a dinner full of talking and laughing, they all crowded into the living room. They sat by the fire with hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies. She almost couldn't believe it; some might have accused her of looking back on her memories with the X-Men through rose colored glasses but as she sat in an overstuffed loveseat with her head on Remy's shoulder, nursing a rich chocolate drink; the night really was quite perfect. Though she made it a point to avoid being near Charles. That was one bridge that she just couldn't bring herself to cross yet. Remy walked her to her room a little after midnight and stopped at her door. Her heart wrung painfully in her chest; she wanted to hold out her hand and draw him into her room. Wrap her arms around him, stretch out beside him and lay in his arms… He held her hand as he bid her goodnight and kissed her gloved palm with exquisite intensity. She stroked his cheek and longed to kiss him. She wanted to feel him run his fingers through his hair, his hands over her body and make love to her until dawn.

"Remy," Anna began. "About earlier…"

"Hush now, darlin'," he closed both of his hands around hers. "Like I said, just hopin'."

Giving him a rueful smile, she kissed her gloved fingers and brought them to his lips. "Keep hopin', shugah," she whispered. "For both our sakes."

He held her fingers to his lips for a moment while he held her gaze; those eyes spoke volumes; they made her ache and quiver at the same time. " _Doux rêves, mon chéri_. "

Her heart twisted painfully as he took his leave and headed towards his room and Rogue backed into her own room, closing the door before leaning her back against it. It took a great deal of effort to push off from the door and head to the bathroom to wash up. Sliding into her cold sheets in an old over-sized t-shirt, she tugged her blankets around her to keep her bed from feeling so empty. Turning onto her side, she wasn't startled to see Emma lying beside her; merely a projection, it made Rogue feel a little better and not quite so alone. She knew that Emma was still grieving Scott and this mission had to be difficult for her as well. Neither woman spoke, they merely remained silent, just knowing that the other was there and that they were both hurting in their own way. Both mourning and although it was nothing that Emma would admit to ever happening later. This thought brought a soft smile to Anna's lips as her eyes finally closed and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
